


Non ditelo alla sposa (o anche sì)

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre Kurt, testimone della sposa, ha un momento lacrima, Blaine, testimone dello sposo, ha un momento risata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non ditelo alla sposa (o anche sì)

**Author's Note:**

> 006\. "Il giorno del mio matrimonio, qualche ora prima di sposarmi ho ascoltato "We will rock you" come se stessi andando in guerra." Uomo di 27 anni su inSegreto (https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/12540887_10153437396468940_5301368651247716905_n.png?oh=25bc950ddebc453922cd4302f713897e&oe=57308797)

Kurt era nel bel mezzo di un _momento sentimentale_ : non appena Mercedes era uscita dalla sua stanza ed i suoi genitori si erano messi a piangere, vedendola radiosa e bellissima nel suo vestito da sposa, qualcosa era entrato nell’occhio di Kurt. Santana lo stava guardando con un misto di disgusto e comprensione nello sguardo, mentre lui cercava in tutti i modi di dissimulare, fallendo miseramente.

Era più forte di lui: aveva tifato per Sam sin dall’inizio e finalmente, dopo dieci anni di tira e molla, agonizzanti momenti di _siamo solo amici_ e altrettanti agonizzanti momenti di angoscia perché _io lo amo, ma…_ finalmente, finalmente, _finalmente_ quei due si sposavano. Era liberatorio, era bellissimo e a Kurt sembrava che quella storia fosse anche più travagliata della sua con Blaine. Il che era tutto dire.

Proprio in quel momento, come se fossero telepatici ( _so che lo siete, miei cari unicorni, altrimenti in che altro modo comunichereste fra di voi?_ ), il suo cellulare trillò con un messaggio di Blaine.

C’era un video d’accompagnamento al testo, il quale recitava: _Probabilmente le cose lì da te sono molto migliori ed un po’ t’invidio d’essere il testimone dalla sposa e non dello sposo. Questo è il modo in cui Sam si sta preparando…_

Perplesso ed incuriosito, Kurt aprì il video e… Le note di _We will rock_ riempirono il corridoio – dove fortunatamente c’era rimasta solo Santana, che a quanto pare aveva qualcosa nell’occhio come lui – e sullo schermo del telefono comparve Sam, in mutande, ma con camicia, giacca e cravatta perfettamente in ordine, che si dimenava a ritmo di musica nel mezzo del suo salotto.

“Oh,” fece Santana alle sue spalle, il trucco perfettamente intatto ed un ghigno malefico sulle labbra. “Dici che se lo mostriamo a Mercedes finisce come con il primo tentativo di matrimonio di Shuester ed Emma?”

“Santana, ho investito anni della mia vita in questo matrimonio, quindi _non ti azzardare_ ,” ringhiò Kurt a denti stretti. Eppure, dentro di sé, sapeva benissimo che, posta davanti a quel filmato, Mercedes non avrebbe fatto altro che tentare in tutti i modi di nascondere un sorriso divertito ed uno sguardo innamorato.


End file.
